1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ducts and, in particular, to ducts that can be used in connection with heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems.
2. Description of Related Art
During construction of an office building, a home or other structures, ducts may be installed for various purposes. For example, one or more ducts may be installed as part of an HVAC system. That is, ducts may form part of a system or network that provides heating, ventilation and/or air conditioning to a structure.
Unfortunately, when a duct is attached to an opening in a wall, a floor or a ceiling, it can be time consuming to properly size the opening to accommodate the duct. Further, when attaching a duct to the opening, it can be difficult to properly align the duct and the opening.
After a duct is installed, other problems may occur. For example, ducts are typically installed before construction is completed. Accordingly, water, dust, dirt, building materials and/or other debris may enter the ducts during the construction process. Consequently, when activated, the HVAC systems may blow this debris throughout the office building or home, creating a mess and a potential health risk. Further, the water and/or debris may promote the growth of mold, bacteria or other pathogens, which the HVAC systems may blow throughout the office building or home.
In addition, birds or other animals may enter and become trapped in the ducts. For example, these animals may get stuck or lost within the ducts and may eventually die within the ducts. Consequently, when activated, the HVAC systems may blow the smell of decaying animals throughout the office building or home. In addition, the decaying animals may create a health risk in the building or home.